The game of temptation!
by JMEHL55
Summary: Rose is bored and wants Dimitri...BAD! But what happens when it becomes a game? Will Dimitri be able to handle what Rose has in store?
1. Chapter 1

To say that I was bored was an understatement, to say that I was slightly overly hormonal, well that was a whole other story.

It's only 10am on a Saturday morning and I am already lying in the middle of the damphir dorm room kitchen bored out of my brains. After a very uneventful Friday night and a very welcomed, yet annoying common, sex dream about my one and only mentor Dimitri, I had been awake since 7am, trying my very hardest to occupy my mind.

Run- check!

Shower- check!

Check on Lissa- defiantly didn't help check.

Shower again- check!

Randomly start talking to the poster on my wall- shamefully… check

Baking cup cakes while everybody started at you wide eyed as it's a once in a lifetime event- check!

Lying here trying to think of something other than a certain person starting with D- CHECK!

Nothing seemed to help and I was running out of ideas and god help me it was only early! Why did my mentor have to be so god like? With his Russian accent that could make anyone shiver, his amazingly muscled and tan body, his silky shoulder length hair that could only ever look good on him and his unfortunate age of 24, which only seemed to make me want him more!

It wasn't until I felt my eyes drifting shut and an imagination I was sure to be pleasant that my phone in my pocket buzzed. Speak of the Russian God.

**From: Dimitri**

**Roza, **

**Alberta and I need you to fill out some forms, meet us in her office in 10.**

**Dimitri.**

Oh great, paperwork. That's just what I wanted to do, but perhaps I could use it to my advantage considering a cerain someone would be there.

* * *

As I sat in the chair filling in the form for the upcoming excursion, I quickly glanced up to where Alberta and Dimitri were talking to catch his attention and I sure enough his gaze was already on me. I looked down and smirked as I could still feel his eyes burning into me and slowly put my plan into action.

I started by firstly biting the side of my lip, a habit I have currently started and found that Dimitri loves, then slowly chewing the end of the pen. With my best frustrated sigh, I racked my hands through my hair and gathered it up to the side furthest away from Dimitri, giving him a clear view of the flesh on my exposed neck and shoulder.

With a quick glance in the corner of my eye to still see if I had his attention, I slowly began to trail the end of the pen lightly down my neck and towards my cleavage. I could see Dimitri tense and gulp and when I closed my eyes to imagine it was actually his hand trailing down my body, I lost control and dropped the pen with a loud thud.

A small smile played on Dimitri's lips, and after picking up the pen and letting them know I was done, I quickly began to follow Alberta out of the room when Dimitri calling my name stopped me dead in my tracks.

Before I could turn around though the feel of his breath on my shoulder sent pleasurable shivers down my spine and his fingers looped into the belt buckle holes of my jeans to pull me closer into his chest. MY brain could no longer comprehend words as his thumbs lightly stroked my skin between my jeans and top on my back and I could feel his nose softly grazing from my ear down the slope of my neck and back again. MY whole body was tingling.

"That was a nice little show you put on before Roza, but you know nothing can ever happen between us."

With that he spun me around and moved in till his lips were just barely touching mine.

"No matter how much we may want it to." He said before leaving a lingering kiss at the corner of my lips and walking out of the room with a flash.

I stood there for a moment in a daze, my body feeling heated and flustered before a smirk began to form. He wanted me, and that was all I needed to get my man!

* * *

By mid afternoon I had searched all over campus for Dimitri when I found him sitting in a secluded corner hidden by the rows of books in the library. I gave myself a moment to stop and stare at the beauty of him looking so peaceful as he read his book before I went in to ruin it.

His eyes never left the book as I quietly went and sat as close to him on the couch as possible and I quickly went of the possible ways I could do this. I decided to be bold and jump straight in there with the element of surprise. In one quick motion, I grabbed the book out of his hands, tossing it some far away part of the floor and straddled him.

His eyes went wide with shock as I gave him my best man eater smile and I let my hands slowly trail under his shirt and up his chest. His eyes closed softly as he let out a quiet moan, so I decided to torture him more by lightly nipping his neck, cautious as not to leave a mark and raise suspicions.

The fact that he hadn't pushed me away yet only added to my confidence and turned me on even more.

I brought my face as close to his as I could so our breaths mingled, and I saw him glance around the room with a worried look.

"Roza, if someone sees's us.'

He looked back at me and I smiled, "Nobody will," I replied before catching his bottom lip between my teeth to nibble.

At that moment it was his phone that decided now was the time to interrupt and in a split second I was back on the couch and he was back in his 'guardian' mode.

I heaved an angry sigh as he turned away from me to take the call and stomped out of the library when I knew for sure the trance between us was broken. Looks like I'll have to find something else to do…at least for now.

* * *

After a nice lunch and chat with Lissa to distract my wondering mind, I was heading across the grounds towards my dorm when I say that the gym door was slightly open. Curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to check out who was in there this late in the afternoon and fate being my best friend lately, found Dimitri in nothing but his tracksuit pants beating the hell out of a punching bag. If this was how most guys let out their sexual frustration, getting all sweaty and showing off their sexy muscles with no shirt on, then hey, I was not complaining.

I walked into the room towards the table that held a stereo currently playing some sort of old music and leaned against it, just watching Dimitri and the skillful way he moved, something I had always loved about him. When he noticed my presence though, the only thing he did was stop and turn to face me, holding me locked in a gaze that intensified with every second. I could feel the room becoming hotter and the tension between us growing and I didn't dare once look away.

It wasn't until a particular type of song came on the radio and I snorted in disgust that Dimitri spoke.

"You don't like the tango Roza?

His question puzzled me and I stumbled out my reply, "Ahhh, well I can't say I know how to, sooo…."

He came closer to me then, a playful look in his eyes that made my stomach flip, and he placed one hand on my waist while holding up the other, the position I clearly new meant he was asking me to dance. "Well then," he said with a hint of a smirk, "I guess I will have o show you."

I was not going to protest the chance to dance with a sweaty and half naked Dimitri, so I placed my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"I didn't know you could tango."

"Guess there are a lot of things you don't know about me then my Roza."

And the next thing I knew he was leading me around the floor. His hands were all over my body, spinning me out and back in, twirling me, dipping me, and our faces were always in close proximity, as were our bodies as he pressed me close to him. I could feel his centre press to the place I wanted him most and the dark look in his eyes told me he wanted me then and there. I couldn't believe how intimate a dance could be and it left me wanting him so much I knew I would burst if I didn't.

But as it came to an end and he pulled me near once more, I could something new in his eyes. He leaned in close to my ear and spoke in a husky voice, "So what are you going to do now Rose?"

And that's when it hit me, this had become a game. A game between us to see who could push the other over the edge of control and give in to temptation, and damn him, he was playing dirty!

My witty reply was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and we jumped apart as quickly as we could and I took this as an escape. I had to get out of there before I caved in and I ran as fast as I could back to my room to clear my mind.

* * *

8:05pm…8:06pm…..8:07pm…..Ahhhh I couldn't take this anymore. Dimitri was the only thing on my mind and I was beyond the term horny to not give in to him, game or no game.

Checking myself quickly in the mirror to see if I looked sexy enough for Dimitri to not be able to resist in my short pajama pants and little tank looked, I headed out the door, but not before running back to grab something out of my desk draw and placing it in my shorts pocket with a smirk.

I made it to his room without any trouble and knocked on the door quickly. The door opened to reveal a once again shirtless Dimitri with wet hair, which only made him that more do able, and the moment he saw me a smirk came onto his face. He knew what I was there for and for the life of me he did not seem to care about turning me down. I gave him a seductive smirk back and after just staring at each other for what seemed like forever, i finally gave in and threw myself at him.

He caught me easily as we met in a hungry, passionate kiss as he kicked the door shut hard with his foot.

His hands were quick to get under my top, running up and down my back as my body tingled with delight. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pressed harder into him, gaining an animalistic growl to erupt from my lover. The feel of his hard erection pressing against my hot and already wet centre felt amazing and as our tongues danced their own tango, I racked my nails down his chest and felt him shiver in delight.

Dimitri began to back us up to his bed and I decided to explore my man some more.

As he worked his way down my neck, over my shoulders and towards half exposed breasts, kissing, sucking and nipping, my hands found their way inside the waist band of his pants. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath as I found his manhood, and let me put it this way, the size was to die for. I began to squeeze and massage him while making my mark on him at the top of his chest and I soon felt my hand become sticky and his breath ragged against my skin, causing me to smirk once again.

As we found the side of the bed, we kissed desperately again, with me still wrapped around him as he stood.

"God I want you so bad right now Roze," he said and that was all I needed to confirm that the self control he so desperately tried to maintain had flown right out the window….it was time to put my plan into action.

In record time, I kissed him again and reached into my pocket to pull out the object I had picked up earlier, then grabbing hold of Dimitri's hand and quickly bringing it next to the bed post, I skillfully handcuffed his wrist to the bed before he even had the chance to register what I was doing.

With that done, I leaned in close to his to whisper in my best seductive voice,

"I know you do Comrade, but you see when you play my game, the first rule is to never lose all of your self control."

With that, I jumped from his arms, gave him a lingering kiss and my best man eater smile, then slowly began to walk backwards. All the while never letting my eyes leave his bewildered face.

"Rose." I heard him sigh and I only gave him an innocent look in response.

I know what your all thinking, why would I pass up this opportunity when I have been craving it all day?

Because I'm Rose Hathaway and if there is one thing I love besides sexy time with the one and only Dimitri Belikov, its winning. And besides, I'm hoping that leaving a very turned on and ready to ravish me Dimitri which only ever happens once in a blue moon, will work out for my advantage.

I came to a stop when I saw his leather duster he loved so much and picked it to drape over my shoulders, "Mind if I borrow this Comrade, it's a bit chilly out?"

I turned to head out the door when I heard Dimitri growl at the realization I was being serious; "This isn't over Roza."

Looks like it had worked to my advantage and the thought of more teasing with Dimirti excited me.

"Looking forward to it Hot Stuff," was all I said before slipping out the door and leaving my mentor half naked and now sexually frustrated handcuffed to his bed.

Dimitri may be a skilled fighter, but this was a different kind of war and like I said;

I'm Rose Hathaway, and I always win!

* * *

Hey everyone,

Firstly, thank you for giving this story a chance, its my first one published and your feedback would be great :)

Secondly, i'm not sure whether or not to end it there or continue on, maybe a new chapter in Dimitri's point of veiw after these events?

i dunno but please let me know what you all think!

Thanks,

JMEHL!


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

3 hours! 3 long, agonizing hours it took for me to finally free myself from the fucking bedpost Rose had oh so nicely handcuffed me to.

I should have known betta then to think that she would give up that easily, but my desire for her had got the betta of me and lost all my self control, letting my little minx gain an advantage.

But now I know just how good she can play and I had a plan to bring that sexy little minx down and make her mine.

That's right, cue the evil smirk here!

* * *

RPOV

It took a nice cold shower, which actually works on girls too, to calm myself down and rid any sexual thought of Dimitri from my mind that night and as much as my body hated me for leaving, my mind was in triumph.

I stashed away his leather duster for future use, I had many ideas on how to put it to good use, then climbed into bed to try and get some sleep, but I couldn't stop replaying his words in my mind.

It wasn't over and as much as it excited me to see a more….'playful' side to Dimitri in our new little game; I knew that it would only get harder to resist him. We had both tasted what it would be like with each other and I could tell our need for one another had grown, which means he would only up his game. I just hoped I would be able to come back stronger and he would give in first.

After a very uneventful day in detention with Stan for knocking him out in class while training, which apparently your not supposed to do that when someone 'attacks' (well in his case, tap me on the shoulder to get my attention…..but hey, I needed some excuse to show him what a dick he was) you from behind…..whimp! and no sign of Dimitri what so ever, I hope I didn't cuff him too hard…wait what am I kidding, that HILARIOUS if I did hahaha…I made my way to the gym for practice.

I was excited yet a little nervous to see what Dimitri would pull, and I almost tripped over myself with fright when Lissa caught up with me through the bond.

_Don't forget Christian's aunt Tasha is here for the night. We have dinner at 6pm, then maybe a movie until the guardians leave for bed and then Adrian and I have managed to find us some, well, lets just say happy juice to get the real night started. See you then, love you!_

I laughed to myself at her last comment and the excitement in her voice; I could only imagine the proud smile she had on her face for herself while telling me this.

I got to the gym to find the usual stuff had been set up for out training, so I set my bag down in the corner and waited with my arms crossed and my famous smirk for Dimitri to look at me.

"Afternoon Rose, shall we begin?"

His casual and calm tone of voice startled me, I was sure I would get some sort of reaction from the stunt I pulled last night. Bit as I went along with it and began training as normal, that's exactly how our whole practice went…just the same as any other.

No lecture on what I did was wrong, no flirty comments or suggestive touches, not even him telling me he still wanted me and couldn't resist my godess like body! In fact, he hardly spoke at all as we ran laps, warmed up and then worked on staking a dummy, I couldn't believe it!

Not having enough time to question the matter when we finished, I headed to the change room to shower and get ready for tonight, as I did not have time to go back to my dorm, when Dimitri finally gave me something to show that last night actually did happen and it wasn't my imagination.

"Ahhhh Rose, any chance I could have my duster back?"

I turned to face him just outside the door and gave him a cheeky grin,

"If you want it that bad Comrade, you'll have to come to my dorm and get it."

With that I hurried inside the door, leaving behind a very wide eyed guardian.

* * *

When I was done with my shower and sorting through my clothes to start getting ready, I realized something was not there that was most defiantly there before….my underwear! I searched frantically all over for them, but they were nowhere to be found and a part of me had a worried feeling that a certain someone had something to do with it.

Of course tonight had to be the night I for once decided to wear a dress, and to make it worse, it had to be one that was not what you would call slutly, but not at all innocent either! I bet he had this planned all along, I just can't believe I didn't hear him come in! Damn him and his killer stealth moves!

I decided to ruin Dimitri's fun by running back to my dorm to grab some undies when Lissa's came running through the door.

"Rose, there you are! Hurry up we are going to be late for dinner."

"But I…."

"No buts, you look great, now come on! It's lucky I made sure I came and got you so you wouldn't be late as usual."

If only she knew how great I really looked. I began to panic as I was pushed out the door, what if this wasn't Dimitri's entire plan. He wouldn't do anything too bad would he?

Whatever it was, I knew this would be a very interesting dinner that I had to keep my control in, no matter how uncomfortable it got.

* * *

We arrived as everybody was taking their seats at the table and I instantly looked over at Dimitri. His face showed nothing unusual or to make me believe he knew what was going on, but then again, he always knew how to pull a perfect mask to hide the truth.

Eddie, his girlfriend Mia, Adrian and even Alberta were there for dinner, along with, of course, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I.

I took the only seat left across from him to find that he was sitting next to Christian's aunt, Tasha, and she was leaning a little too close to him for my liking.

As the meal was served and everybody engaged in conversation, I found I was getting tired of getting no attention or reactions from Dimitri, so I decided to play a little footsies with him…only, Rose style.

As I talked with Tasha over the table about how Mori should be able to fight, I cautiously began to stroke further and further up Dimitri's leg with my foot, aiming for my destination between his legs. I kept innocent and as if nothing was going on as I continued to talk and out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri's hand tighten around his glass, thy may not have seen it, but I was doing a happy little dance inside.

But the next thing he did stopped any spark of amusement in me. He began to flirt with Tasha, while throwing glances my way when nobody was looking. Well that did it, no more Miss Nice Rose and the next thing he knew, the foot that was probably teasing him with pleasure, kicked him…..HARD!

"Oops, there was a pest crawling on my skin," I said through gritted teeth and was sure to put emphasis on the last part of what I said to ensure Dimitri got the message.

Everybody seemed to accept my excuse and went back to what they were doing before our little commotion and I gave him an innocent smile as through me a glare. That will teach him not to try anything with other women!

* * *

Our plan after dinner was to all watch a movie in the entertainment room until the guardians on guard decided it was safe enough to leave with the sun out, which was nighttime in our world, and then Lissa and Adrian would bring out the alcohol for the party to really begin. It had become sort of a tradition to do this once a month between Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and I, with Dimitri tagging along as the only guardian who knew our little secret and kept it.

I was genuinely surprised I had made it through all of the meal without any awkwardness or unfortunate events from being commando, especially in a dress. I even found myself beginning to forget about the whole thing and started to think that maybe I had just misplaced my underwear and Dimitri had nothing to do with it.

As we set up the beanbags in front of the huge roll down screen and switched off the lights, I suddenly found myself sharing, very closely I might add, one with Dimitri as he came and sat next to me. I could smell his natural scent that was as sexy as him and cloud my senses, feel the muscles in his arm brush against me when I move, the warmth of his body spread through to me when we did. I pulled a blanket up and around me to make it seem like the shiver I experienced when thinking about him was from me being cold and that's when I learnt that what I had thought earlier was exactly right.

Dimitri's hand had suddenly found its way between my legs and as he ever so lightly ran his fingers over me, he leant over to whisper in my ear so nobody else could hear, "Lets see how quiet you really can be my dear Roza."

My eyes shut tightly and I bit my lip to stop my moan as he inserted a finger inside of me. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with what he was doing to me and I chastised myself for letting my body react this way. He knew what he was doing to me, how easy it could be to get caught by the others, but he didn't stop. No, he only made his torture on me increase as he added another finger and quickened his pace. His fingers were working magic on my clit and I could feel my toes curling as my walls tightened around them as I came closer to hitting my climax. Thank god I had chosen to sit up the back away from the others, and I was grateful for the darkness of the room and the blanket I had covered myself with earlier. As for the underwear issue, that would probably be an issue later. I had almost reached the point of going over the edge, praising myself for keeping so silent through it, when Dimitri decided to quickly end my pleasure and retreat. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him in disbelief only to have him give me what I was sure to be a mirror image of my face last night.

"Now that wouldn't have been fair now would it?" he said before chuckling slightly and getting up and heading towards the small kitchen in the room, making it seem like he was getting a drink when I knew he was really doing.

He had defiantly taken the game to another level and I had almost lost it in front of everybody. To think that a wicked scheme like that could be thought of by him! I mean, he used to be so anti-social and serious, someone who followed the rules and respected all women! My god, what had I done to him?

I must admit though, I did enjoy it, no matter the fact I was in a room with my closest friends and I was now in the unfortunate even of being very, ahhhh, wet, in a dress, with no underwear. Damn he's good!

It took me the rest of the movie to calm down and when the guardians on duty watching us finally said their goodnights, the party began.

The _'Happy Juice'_ as Lissa called it was out and in a matter of time, we all had our buzz on, even Dimitri was drinking this time, which surprised us all.

"Oh don't be silly Christian," Tasha yelled over the music, "Dimitri used to drink and have fun lots before he came to the academy. He's not so controlled when under the influence of alcohol you know."

Yes, turns out Tasha and Dimitri had been friend for a while now and she had just let out some vital information that would come in handy for me.

As we danced and drank and mucked around, I found myself in the corner laughing over a funny shaped spot on the wall with Lissa.

"You know whats even funnier then that," I said in between hysterical giggles.

"What," Lissa barely managed to get out.

"I'm not wearing any underwear! They walked off on me when I was in the shower."

We burst into more laughter into what I had said registered in Lissa's mind and her eyes looked like they had popped out of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Rose. I always keep a spare pair in my bag incase of an emergency!"

"You mean incase you and fireboy accidently lose them after a quickie," I replied with more laughter, which gained a very embarrassed and red faced Lissa to smack me over the head.

"Oh shut up and come with me."

After a rather eventful time trying to put on the underwear Lissa had givin to me, which is not that manageable when you can hardly stand straight, I came out of the toilets to find Tasha, yet again, hanging off **MY** Dimitri and him instantly flirting with her when he saw me. Well, if this was how he wanted to play, then bring it on!

I grabbed Adrian by the hand and took him over to the stereo, turning it down so everyone could hear me.

"Hey! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled till I had everyone's attention, well almost everyone's as Mia and Eddie were off on cloud 9 as they heavily made out under the pool table…how they ended up there in the first place I had no idea!

"I think its time Adrian and I did a lil Karaoke!" I said, giving Adrian a wink at his confused face. I hit play when I found my song and I knew Adrian would get into just as much as me when Love, Sex, Magic started by Ciara and Justin Timberlake.

Poor boy, he probably thought I was actually going to sing it to him, when you and I both know who I really wanted to turn on.

I began to sing along to Ciara's part, swaying my hips as I walked around Adrian and brushed up against him…the look on his face was priceless!

Our small crowed whooped and cheered as we continued on through the song, Adrian trying so hard to be like JT and me grinding up against him and pulling the most sluty moves I could while making eye contact with Dimitri. I could see his control slipping and the jealousy, lust and slightest hint of anger at what I was doing. The bulge in his pants was not helping him hide what he felt either.

As the song came to an end and Adrian and I took a bow at the clapping crowd, I went to make my way to Lissa but somehow managed to lose my balance and fall on my ass. The room burst into laughter as Tasha tried, but failed miserably due to too much alcohol and all the laughing, to help me up.

"I think Rose has had a little too much tonight and that I should take her back to her room so she should go to bed," I heard a Russian accent say and before I knew it, I was picked up and thrown over a very tall person's shoulder, that tall person being Dimitri.

I tried to protest to the others, but couldn't control my laughter, so I hung their and waved goodbye to the others as he carried me out the door.

"You have a very cute bum comrade, did you know that. It's even good from this angle," I giggled as I stared at his bum upside down.

"Bum, bum, bum. Dimitri has a cute bum." I found myself singing as I playfully smacked it and then the next thing I was at my bedroom door.

The moment Dimitri had taken me inside and closed the door, I was flung into a standing position and his lips came crushing onto mine. It was a rough and hungry kiss and he pushed me up against the wall and pressed is hard erection against my still aching centre. I let out a moan of pleasure and I pulled back to look into his now black eyes, hoping to god he would give in and give us what we both wanted.

"I know you want me Dimitri, just say the words and I'm all yours."

He let out a soft chuckle, "But I can't Roza, not until I have you begging me to make love to you. Because you see, you are mine and I will win."

"Well then," I said as I turned us around, "until then, down boy." I patted his manhood as I said this, which cause his eyes so softly close, before opening my door once again and pushing him out the door.

"Oh, and you know this game is mine!" and then I slammed the door in his face.

I woke up the next morning with the slightest of headaches, that was until my phone blasted music right next to my ear!

**From: Alberta**

**Rose,**

**Please come to my office ASAP, have some exciting news.**

**Alberta**

Exciting news, well no headache was going to stop me from receiving that.

I got dressed as quickly as I could and did the fastest run I could manage with a hangover to building Alberta's office was located in, excitement building up inside of me.

As I walked in though, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Alberta standing with Dimitri, who looked very pleased with himself and wore a very smug look when he saw me some in and that's when Alberta decided to tell me her 'exciting' news.

Camping…...

alone…...

in a small cabin…...

alone…...

in the middle of nowhere…...

alone…...

for 10 days… ...

did I mention ALONE…...

with Dimitri…...

HOLY SHIT I'M SCREWED!

* * *

Hi all,

i just want to say a huge thank you for all the positive feeback i have gotten! You guts are amazing and thank you for believing in me.

I hope this is as good as the first and you all enjoy it, keep the feedback coming...good or bad :)

Thanks xx


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot believe this is happening! Don't get me wrong, it's a dream come true, but under these circumstances, how should I put it…...I'M SHIT SCARED!

I know for a fact I can win this, but Dimitri had just entered dangerous territory with the camping trip thing and by the dead set sexy grin that held many secrets he was giving me now as we drove to our destination, I knew I had a tough fight ahead of me.

_"Oh what are you so freaking happy about! It's too early in the morning for this shit."_ I grumbled as I curled myself up and lent my head against the window.

His stupid smile was annoying the crap out of me, it was pretty much screaming _'I have a fully organized, step-by-step plan that's gonna blow your mind and your gonna lose'_ at me!' Add on the fact it was far too early for me to even think of being awake in the morning and you have a grumpy Rose Hathaway.

I sighed as I watched the tree's pass by, if only Alberta knew the real meaning behind out 'training' trip was. She looked so pleases and innocent when she told me the news, I felt so sorry for how clueless she really was. Guess I betta start thinking through my game plans. My first plan of attack, as lame as it may sound, was the cold shoulder. Not only was it for the fact he dragged me out of bed when I refused to get up to leave, it was also torture. Being out in the middle of nowhere and having the only person to be social with not say a word, that had to do something right?

* * *

The middle of nowhere turned out to be pretty much that. We were deep into the bush, in a clearing with a river and a beautiful small cabin. But it wasn't just some old fashioned cabin, no, it had a bathroom with a working, how water, shower, a little kitchen, a table and chairs and a small couch.

_"OMG this place is so ni…...WHAT THE SHIT!"_ I said out loud to myself as I entered the bedroom. ONE BED! ONE VERY COMFY, VERY COSSY LOOKING DOUBLE BED! I groaned inwardly, this situation could go to ways, it can be used to my advantage, or to his, and by Dimitri's chuckle when he heard my reaction, he had known of this surprise all along. You would think those rich Vampires who keep this place 'up to date' would at least be able to supply another bed!

_"So Roza, what do you think of the place?"_ His breathe was on the back of my neck and I could feel how close he was, yet he wasn't touching me at all. Remembering my plan, I simply turned and brushed past him as if he was not there and went to get my bags.

_"Rose."_

_"Rose I just asked you a question."_

_"ROSE!"_

Through all his attempts I carried on with unpacking my things and after becoming angrier and angrier, his face when he realized he was not getting a response was priceless! His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and his lips formed a tight line. I couldn't help but laugh when he huffed and left the room. Time for the next stage.

* * *

I quickly changed into my bra tank that just covered my ass with my black and red stripped hip hanger underwear and grabbed my Ipod, it was time to make some muffins!

I know what your all thinking, why the hell am I making muffins when I have a sex god to seduce! Well it's simple, as I blasted my music and danced around while preparing the chocolate chip batter, I had somehow, miraculously, gotten bits of it on my cheek, my neck, my shoulder and even down near my well shown cleavage.

Well fancy that, oh and look, there's Dimitri staring at me wide eyed now!

I pretended to not notice him as he came towards me, and the music must have somehow drowned out what he was saying as the next thing I knew they were out of my ears.

_"Hey,"_ I protested as he placed them on the bench.

_"Rose, what are you doing?"_

I just looked at him like a dumb struck little kid and didn't say a word, gaining a very frustrated groan to escape him.

_"Rose, start talking now or I'll make you run laps up 2 hills tomorrow,"_ he said with a frustrated and over it voice. CRAP! As if i wan to do that!

In response I gave him my biggest smile, _"I'm making muffins,"_ I said and to my disbelief yet advantage, I saw his eyes flicker down to my chest and linger for a moment before coming back to meet my amused gaze. _"Do they look any good Comrade?"_ I asked in a seductive voice and I smirked when I say him lick his lips.

The lust in his eyes was evident and I was about to take my plan further when he got in before me.

_"Actually Rose, you got some on your cheek."_ And suddenly his lips covered the spot on my cheek covered in batter. I felt his tongue flick out and lick the dough off my skin and I bit my lip to stop my self from moaning. "_And on your neck."_

Oh no, I was trapped in the corner of the benches by his body and my eyes closed as the heat coursed through my body when he repeated the same actions he did on my cheek with my neck. He worked his way towards my cleavage, cleaning off any choc-chip batter he could find on me, and to my dismay I could feel my knees go weak and my nipples harden on their own accord.

_"You alright their Roza, you seem a bit flustered,"_ he whispered against my skin as he got closer to the destination of my breasts, when suddenly his phone on the counter next to me beeped.

_"You have a message,"_ I managed to choke out as I became more and more turned on.

_"Forget it,"_ was all he replied before nibbling lightly on the side of my left breast. He was about to pull the strap of my top down to get betta access when out of the corner of my eye I saw who the message was from, and feelings I had before suddenly vanished.

_"You sure,"_ I said through gritted teeth, _"It's Tasha."_ And with that I pushed him away from me and stormed out of the cabin.

Ahhhhh I just wanted to scream and I know I shouldn't let this get to me when I don't know the whole story, but god am I jealous. I began throwing anything from sticks to bark to rocks into the lake and when Dimitri came out, he must have sensed my irritation.

"Come Rose, let's spar. Practicing in the bush will help you gain a feel to fighting in new environments."

I didn't say anything, but was happy for the distraction and chance to vent my anger.

We began to circle each other before I went in for a punch to the face, which he easily blocked. We continued on like that for ages, the both of us throwing punches and knocking each other to the ground. I was giving it my all, the anger from my jealousy seeping out, but it pushed me too far and I lost concentration as Dimitri pinned me to the ground and yelled _"Dead!"_ indicating the fight was over.

_"Don't let your emotions get the best of you, remember to always keep focus and not overwork yourself."_ His voice was in instructor mode and when he rolled off me, all I could do was pick myself up and rush inside, muttering something about needing a shower. I was too embarrassed to have let myself get that way over nothing. I mean come on, there was no way Dimitri was having this much….fun, with Tasha. She's defiantly not the one he decided to huddle up with in what I have now officially named the _'Tempt Shack."_

* * *

I showered and let my hair fall loose in wet curls, the way I knew Dimitri liked. Next I applied some mascara, but not too much and a small amount of a faint red lipstick. I wasn't much for heavy make-up anymore, I liked the natural look and it suited me just fine. I studied myself in the mirror and was pleased I had grabbed what I did. I was in my red lacy bra and underwear, the underwear maybe being slightly see-through, with Dimitri's leather duster I decided to bring on hanging open. Dimitri could not resist this!

I opened the door to find him sitting with his legs out on the bed reading one of his novels. Such a perfect spot he chose I thought as a smirk become present on my face.

_"What you reading there cowboy?"_ I asked as I leant against the doorway and I could feel the smirk grow bigger on my face as his mouth dropped open at the sight of me.

I slowly made my way over to him, my eyes never leaving his although they roamed all over my body, and when I reached the bed, I slowly crawled my way to him until I was straddling his lap. His dark eyes locked on mine and his hands instantly found my thighs as they began to run up and down them.

_"Weren't you saying you wanted this back?"_ And the next thing I knew our lips crashed together. Our tongues collided and I could feel tiny sparks being sent all through my body as we kissed with such force as my hands grabbed his hair to keep his lips locked with mine. His hands quickly traveled up my body and to my shoulders where he rushed to push the duster off and when it was, I was suddenly flipped on my back with him pressed on top of me. We were kissing so hard I found it unbelievable we hardly came up for air; someone would have thought we were each others air had they seen us. His hands were exploring every part of my body and could feel the heat between us building. HELLS YEAH I THINK I'VE JUST WON THE GAME! At least I knew with Dimitri it would feel right.

I somehow managed to take his hand and lead it around to the clasp of my bra when he chuckled in my ear, "I don't think so Rose." And then he was rolling off me and heading towards the bathroom.

AS IF HE JUST DID THAT! Damn this guy had way more self control then I gave him credit for.

I was too busy sitting there in shock at the fact that he had just shut me down, that I didn't notice Dimitri was standing in the doorway looking at me and lets just say, I made the BIG mistake of turning to look back at him.

HOLY FUCK!

…..Dimitri was standing there….NAKED!...

...

...

…...

…Ok, I think that's enough time for me to recover. I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head and my eyes were shamefully plastered on a very specific and very nicely sized, part of his body. Oh I bet he was loving this! The very site of him baring all made my mouth water! Every part of him was perfect, his tanned colour tone, well sculptured muscles, soft and smooth looking skin, his gorgeous silky shoulder length hair. I'm pretty sure I just got a lot wetter then what I was before and it took all I had to restrain myself from not jumping him then and there! Yeah that's right, I have self control too buddy! I tore my gaze away from him and tried to look unaffected by him, but I knew my reaction and probably my eyes told the truth.

As I heard him showering the little devil inside of me hit me with inspiration and I made my way to the bathroom door, picking up one of my scarf's along the way.

I took a deep breath and rid myself of any nerves or worries before pushing the door open and making my way into the steamy bathroom as quietly as possible.

Still unnoticed and in my underwear, I snuck into the end of the shower Dimitri was not facing and slowly coming up behind him, I placed the scarf around his eyes and tied it in place.

_"What the hel…."_ He began to say as his hands went to reach for the thing around his eyes, but I quickly grabbed them and pushed them down, while telling him a firm, "NO!"

To my surprise he obliged and I turned him around to face me. They say that not being able to see enhances all your other senses, well I guess we were about to find that out. The hot water was now beating down on both of us and I kneeled myself in front of his already hard member. i may have done this once, but that was not sober….oh well, here goes nothing.

I slowly swirled my tongue around the tip of Dimitri's dick and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath as his whole body stiffened. Before he could have time to protest, I took all off him in my mouth and began suck. It was an odd sort of experience and if you think about it, it really is quite disgusting and somehow funny at the same time. I played with him as if he were my own giant lolly pop and by the reaction I was getting from him, I was doing a hell of a job. One hand was gripping the towel holder just outside the shower, knuckles so white I'm sure he could have broken the thing off the wall, the other was tangled in my hair assisting me. His was moaning and swearing in Russian as his body tried to find his release.

_"Fuck Roza that's it, I'm gonna…."_ I pulled him out of me and watched as his body compulsed, a huge smile spread on my face. His breathing was heavy and labored and I just stood with him in the shower as he regained himself. When he finally took the scarf of and looked at me, I could see satisfaction, amazement and something new in his eyes and when he opened his mouth to speak, I cut in with my still present grin, _"So, I'll go start dinner shall I."_ and left the room without another glance.

Oh i was loving this camping idea!

* * *

Hi everyone,

so sorry for the long wait in updating, but i have not given up!

i have actually got a plan of how i want it to end and i think/hope you will all love it!

Your feeback has been amazing and i hope i have not let you down with this one.

let me know what you think :)

Thanks JMEHL!


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was quiet one tonight, and I enjoyed every minute of it! Dimitri's face still held that pure shock as he continued to come to terms with what had just happened in the shower….. serves him right for showing off his glory and not expecting me to do anything about it.

I had also planned the perfect meal to continue with my teasing, sausages and vegetables, with the carrots only cut in half so they kept there nice long, round shape.

I made sure to remind Dimitri of every detail of what I did, continuously bringing the sausage or carrots in and out of my mouth, sucking and moaning in pleasure as he grew more and more uncomfortable. While I knew I would never be able to eat this meal again without laughing my head off, it was the most fun I'd ever had eating a meal.

The rest of the evening was dedicated to a long phone call with Lissa, who to my surprise had some wicked schemes of her own I could pull on Dimitri.

_"Trust me Rose, you pull that one on Dimitri and you'll win for sure. I tried it on Christian this one time and let me tell you, I had him…."_

_"Wow ok, stop there PLEASE! I have to almost experience your alone time with Christian when I involuntarily pop into your head, so I really don't need to hear about it anymore!"_

_"Gosh Rose thanks, now all I'm going to be able to think about with Christian is if your seeing everything or not."_

I laughed at her then, because I knew that when Lissa and Christian were having their 'alone' time, their minds wouldn't have time to think of anything but each other.

_"So just one curious question before I go, what's little Dimitri like?"_

I almost chocked on a laugh at her question, Lissa may be a future queen, but her mind could be just as dirty as mine.

"_Lets just say the sight of 'little' Dimitri turned me on more than Jesse and Adrian put together ever could. Anyways, gotta go. Love ya Lissa."_

Walking back into the cabin, I found Dimitri curled up on a chair one again reading his Western novel. I don't think I'd ever seen him so calm and peaceful then when he was lost in those stories, not even when he was with me.

As he glanced up at me, I let him know I was heading to bed and to my delight he decided to join me. Now was the perfect time to bring out my red P.J tank that sat just covering my ass and may or may not have been a little too big around the chest area. What I loved most about it was the white writing on the front that read "Unwrap Me" with an innocent little heart at the end.

I saw Dimitri give me a once over as I crawled into bed, before evilly deciding to remove his shirt and pants and joining me in bed with just his boxers.

Why does he have to have such an irresistible body!

_"Dimitri, it's a tad chilly in here. Do you mind getting a bit closer."_

His soft chuckle filled the silent air and all I got in response was a simple, "_Goodnight Roza."_

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed as Dimitri proved trickier then I hoped. Just the knowledge that he was right there beside me sent my mind and body on a frenzy and the need to touch him prevented me from getting hardly any sleep at all, all the while he seemed to be unaffected and peaceful throughout the whole night.

When 6am rolled round, I decided to take a morning run and clear my mind. I had successfully gotten ready without waking Dimitri until I was just about to walk out the door when his soft voice stopped me in my place.

_"Rose, what are you doing awake at 6 in the morning."_

"_Umm…"_ Turning around to face him as I struggled to find a better excuse as to why I couldn't sleep, I noticed something that was the perfect answer.

_"Oh I just thought I'd go for a run, get some fresh air. Besides, someone's a very early riser and kept me awake most the night."_ I smirked and directed my eyes towards the tent 'little Dimitri' made with the sheets before quickly turning on my heels and heading out the door. I only hoped it was because of me that Dimitri was in that, how would you say, sticky situation?

As I ran, I let my mind play over the events from the past couple of days and all the fun we'd had with our new game. As I went over new ways to tempt him, it suddenly occurred to me that he didn't seem to be doing as much. Sure he'd teased me a few times and then left me hanging, plus there was the very pleasurable time back at school while watching the movie, but other than that, nothing.

As I found myself back outside the cabin, I watched as Dimitri talked happily to someone on his phone and wondered to myself what he was up to. He had to be in the game right? I mean, why else would he bring me out here in the middle of nowhere totally alone?

Confused and uneasy at this new realization, I had no time to react as I headed back inside to Dimitri sudden arms pulling me towards him. His lips were suddenly covering mine, one hand fisted in my hair as the other squeezed my waist. I didn't even think as I eagerly responded, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly when he cupped my ass and hoisted me up.

I had no idea where this came from, but I was not going to waste it.

Our kissing became needy and hungry, teeth clashing, tongues dueling. I felt my back hit the cold tiles of the kitchen's island bench, Dimitri's hand at my hip suddenly making it's way up under my shirt to my breast. Oh god Please don't, let this stop I thought to myself as I tangled my fingers through his hair. I gasped as his thumb ran under my bra and just barely stroked my erect nipple. I tried to pull him closer as he continued his assault on my breast, but as he always liked to do he pulled away with a short kiss to the lips, stood up with a very pleased smile and announced, "Well now that that's out of the way, lets get to training." And then he was out the door.

I sat on the counter shaking my head as I stared at the space he had just occupied. Well at least now I know he still wants me. And if these random attacks were all he had planned, then I could deal with them easily and the game was mine.

But little did I know, it was all building up to something much, much more.

* * *

2 DAYS! It took me 2 days to realize Dimitri's new plan of torture was to not touch me at all. After that wonderful kiss and moment on the kitchen counter, the only times Dimitri came close to me was training and then sleeping in bed, which even then he managed to stay far on his side facing away from me. Every plan of attack I tried he somehow managed to see coming, easily getting himself out of it before I could even lay a hand on him. Sure he would give in to the flirtatious talking, but anything other than that he would brush of with that irritatingly sexy smirk that now only told me one thing, revenge was coming for me!

I collapsed into one og the kitchen table chairs after yet another intense day of training, which is all we seemed to do these days. Dimitri and I had come to the agreement that it was time to push my limits with my training and so far, I was doing impressively well. The proud joy in Dimitri's eyes when I would master a new trick or beat him in the occasional spar warmed my heart, although I wasn't sure if my improved performance was because I had a great teacher, or because I had to release that sexual tension somehow.

_"So comrade, think maybe tomorrow we could have a relaxing day? I didn't think I would feel this exhausted."_

I was rewarded with one of his rare big smiles, "_We'll see Roza."_

His phone suddenly rang and he answered, allowing me an opening to have some fun as he was distracted. I stood from seat and went around the table to stand a few meters away from him, fanning my hand across my face to emphasis on the heat.

_"Wow Dimitri it's so hot today,"_ I said casually as I began to tie my hair in a messy bun.

It was an extremely hot day and I could feel the sweat from training and the heat in the air clinging to me. I faced Dimitri and caught his gaze as he continued to talk to the person on the phone. Locked in an eye match, I made sure to show nothing on my face but pure tempt, tempt and beckoning for him to come to me as I slowly started to remove my sports bra.

His eyes never left mine, although I knew he could also see me removing my clothes as his voice would falter as he tried to keep a normal conversation with the distraction. Feeling no insecurities at all, I removed my underwear painfully slowly, and I could see Dimitri swallow hard and miss part of the conversation as he asked for something to be repeated.

He had now become still, standing there with his eyes locked on mine, nothing but curiosity and a hint of excitement on his face, the person on the other end of the phone he held at his ear might as well have been talking to a wall as I know had his full attention. I walked towards him and stood with just a few inches between us, his head slightly bent down to keep hold of my gaze. I let myself show the hint of a smile as his eyes flickered to watch a trail of sweat run down my shoulder to my left breast.

The heat in the room became thicker and I could feel the lust coming off both of us. I slowly reached out my hand and grabbed the bow his sweat pants, deliberately making sure to brush against the now growing bulge in his pants as I untied the strings.

I was about to pull the waistband loose when his hand shot out to stop me.

_"Tomorrow,"_ I heard him say in a strangled voice. He cleared his throat and mustered up his best Guardian voice he could considering the circumstances he was in, _"Yes that should be fine, "I'll see you then."_

He snapped his phone shut and looked down at me then with an expression I couldn't read. My face became confused and worried as I asked the silent question of what was going on.

I was not prepared for what he said next.

_"Albert will be arriving tomorrow at noon."_

Well fuck…...there goes our fun!

* * *

**i am so very sorry for taking so long to update, thank you to everyone who has stayed fans and understood why i couldn't updaye quicker.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, although i think the next chapter will be much better as i have a wicked plan for rose :)**

**please review and let me know what you think, it is always much appreciated and i will hopefully update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alberta was coming…here…to the cabin….tomorrow afternoon!

Forgetting the fact I was standing butt naked, Dimitri and I both stood in the middle of the cabin, eye brows knitted together as we tried to process what this meant.

Our fun was over, this little trip that was meant to be a great 'experience' was now going to be the trip from hell. Don't get me wrong, I liked Alberta. But seriously, were the gods that evil that they had to ruin all that I had planned for the rest of the week. I almost had him, had almost won by getting him to admit his true feelings and give in, but noooooo, the people up there had different ideas!

It took around 5 minutes for Dimitri to clear his throat and bring us back to the real world, looking down at me, he suddenly took on a mischief little smirk.

"Well, looks like it's time to up the stakes then isn't it."

Giving my body an approving once over, he flashed me a wide smile and made his way to the bathroom, being sure to lock the door after him.

Again I stood there wide eyed and shocked for another good 10 minutes, the only thing breaking me out of my trance a cold breeze making its way over my body.

Seems we still had time for our little game, and up the stakes I shall! 'enter evil smirk here'

* * *

I considered walking around naked for the rest of the day, but the cold was settling in, ridding the air of the heat from earlier.

Wrapped my dressing gown as I waited my turn from the shower, I sat at the small table and thought my next attack. I'd already done the dirty dancing, feeling him up under the table, giving him a, well you know, in the shower and then striping in front of him. What else was there I could do.

I could always get him drunk, what Tasha said the other night still rung in my mind, although from how well he handled his alcohol, it would take a lot to do so on my behalf. But it would so be worth it, the thought of a drunken Dimitri with little control made me giggle in delight, the things I could do to temp him then, he would most definitely have to give in. I could start by offering to have an innocent glass of wine with dinner, the cabin had a small shelf full of old wines I'm sure would not be missed. Next, I could top up his class when he wasn't looking; make him think he wasn't drinking that much. Then there was also the vodka I brought that I could somehow smuggle in to our night. Oh yes, this was looking to be a good plan, a wonderful plan if you ask me and he wouldn't see it coming at all!

The door suddenly opened and a freshly showered Dimitri stepped out in nothing but lose sweat pants. His hair hung wet and free around his face, no longer in the ponytail he normally has it in. His toned body glistened with droplets of water and I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips as I took in the sight of him. Damn him for being such a god.

_"All yours,"_ he said as he flashed me an amused smile, knowing all too well the effect his body had on me.

I grumbled my thanks as I moved past him into the bathroom, embarrassed at being caught by my wondering eyes. Just you wait buddy, it'll you embarrassed by tomorrow!

Feeling refreshed as ever, i left the bathroom in nothing but my sexy black and red lace matching underwear. Thankfully, Dimitri had lit a fire in the fireplace and the cabin now felt cosy and warm.

I took a moment to watch him in the kitchen, going about as he prepared dinner. It never occurred to me how someone so thrilling and deadly in battle could move so gracefully around a kitchen, looking every bit like he belonged in a 5 star restaurant. I knew him as a warrior, a god who could easily kill and would never back down in a battle, but right now, in this moment, he seemed like your average guy, well one that knew how to cook at least.

Turning around to look at me, I gave him my best man eater smile. Time to put my master plan into play.

_"Dimitri, do you think we could have a glass of wine with dinner, you know, to celebrate how far I've come with training and all?"_

Dimitri gave me yet another amused smile as he cocked one eyebrow, something that drove me crazy and annoyed me at the same time, and leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his chest. It was a casual stance, but god he looked mouth-watering doing it.

_"Roza, are you planning on trying to get me drunk tonight thinking I'll take advantage of you and give in?"_

Son of a Bitch. How the hell could he possible know what I was up to, he wasn't even in the room when I came up with the plan! It took all I had to not let my eyes pop out of my head and my mouth drop open to catch flies.

Looking everywhere but him, I tried to hide my flushed cheeks as he continued to look at me with amusement.

_"Huh, what. NO. Why would you think that."_

His low chuckle filled the room and the need to go and punch him became that much stronger.

_"Don't laugh at me,"_ I whined as I threw my hands on my hips and gave him my pissed of look.

_"I'm not…..i'm not laughing,"_ he managed to get out as he tried to cover up his laughs.

I huffed and stomped off my bag next to the bed, my anger at how easily he read what I was going to do and was now making fun of me threatening to boil to the surface.

I was about to reach for my shirt when the lights suddenly went out, the only way to see being the fact I had extra good sight.

_"Don't be mad Roza, your idea was cute. I however, had a better one."_

"_What the….."_

But I couldn't finish because in the blink of an eye, I found myself in a familiar position, the only difference being it was me now handcuffed to the bed, not Dimitri. Looks like he'd kept the handcuffs to use against me, stupid smartass!

I swallowed hard as I felt the bed dip next to me and the dark outline of Dimitri's body came into view.

_"What are you going to do Dimitri, I don't remember giving you permission to touch me."_

_"Oh I'm not going to touch you Roza, I'm not going to touch you at all. But I will have you begging for me soon."_

I didn't understand what he meant at first, but then I felt a feather light touch on my skin run up the inside of my thigh. True to his word, he wasn't touching me, instead using a soft rose to trace my skin. I gasped as the trail of the rose's light touch sent tingles all through my body, not expecting the great effect it would have on me. I felt Dimitri's body spread out next to me on the bed, so close yet not touching e at all. His head was bent near mine and although I couldn't see all his features, I knew there was a satisfied smile on that pretty little face of his.

He continued to trail the rose up my body, running it ever so slowly along the sides of my stomach. My body tensed and cringed away from the touch, its ticklish pleasure too much for my body. I bit my lip, trying to control my body that now seemed to be enjoying this way too much. He wasn't even laying a finger on me, yet the darkness, the feel of the rose's silky petals on my skin and Dimitri's breath right next to me was invading my senses and slowly driving me wild.

Every place the rose touched my body would burn, tiny electrical current seeping through my veins and sending my hormones into overdrive.

My eyes snapped shut and I clenched my hands around the cuffs that held my hands captive as the trail made its way over the exposed flesh of the top of my breasts. I thanked god my bra covered at least my nipple so he could see how hard they'd become.

Another soft chuckle broke through the air and I could almost feel his chest rumble next to me with how close he was. God, I hated how much he was enjoying this.

I instantly became wetter as I felt his breath on the side of my neck. His nose just barely grazing my skin now followed the random patterns the rose drew on my body. My breathe became uneven, the things he was doing to me consuming me till I wanted to scream.

The trail continued back down my body, over my stomach and around my hip until again, he was again at my inner thigh.

His breath on my skin there intensified the reactions on my body as I wriggled beneath him and involuntarily clenched the area between my legs. This was becoming too much!

Eyes still closed, I tried to work through the fog that was clouding my mind, I had to get myself out of this before I broke. I honestly didn't know how this could feel so good.

Right on cue, as if to prove he knew what I was thinking, I felt the warm air from him where I wanted him most. The rose forgotten, his nose skimmed my most sensitive part a couple of time, before nuzzling and lightly kissing me through the thin piece of fabric.

Damn these panties, why he couldn't just remove them already. I let out a pleased groaned and before I knew what I was doing, I arched my hips into him.

My body was on fire, screaming for him to take me. A buzz I couldn't describe pulsing through me, making me wetter and wetter with every touch he gave me. I wanted him, wanted him so bad, and I knew he could smell it on me.

_"Come on Rose, all you have to do is say it. Its simple really, just say I win and you'll put us both out of our misery."_

My thoughts screamed YES as his tongue darted out and licked the line above the waistband of my panties.

God he was good, so freaking good. It really was simple, I could just admit defeat and I could have him. Feel him inside of me, making me complete.

No Rose, you're stronger than this. I couldn't let him win the game I started, even though I wanted to so bad.

I clenched my legs tighter and willed myself to ignore the sensations in my body, I had to stop this now.

_"Dimitri…."_ I half moaned half sighed, gaining his attention as he made his way back up so we were face to face.

I could just see hint of victory on his face from the moonlight that shone through the window and that was all I needed to give me the that extra push to clear my mind.

_"I…I…."_

_"Yes Roza."_

I opened my eyes, staring straight into his as I fixed my face with a serious and cocky stare, _"I think your dinner is burning."_

Bewildered with my response, I brought my leg up and pushed him away from me, creating space to ensure he couldn't get to me again.

Luckily enough, there was the hint of a burning smell filling the room we hadn't noticed when we were lost in one another, and with a defeated look, Dimitri rolled off the bed towards the kitchen, muttering a dew curse words in Russian and what I think was a "so close."

I let my head drop to the pillows and long breathe escape me as my body came down from its high. I couldn't believe the turn of events and how close Dimitri came to undoing me. As my breathe returned o its normal state, I couldn't help but think that maybe it was a good thing Alberta was coming tomorrow, because I obviously underestimated my opponent.

* * *

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and for all the amazing reviews, i am so sorry it took so long to update!**

**Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait so please make sure you let me know what you think :)**

**Also, i'll like to hear from you all what you think will happen with Alberta around and who your thoughts are on who will win this little game of theirs, i for one, know exactly who i'm going to crown the winner "cue evil smirk here"**

**I would like to also make you all aware of an amazing book i have just read, i've never been this hooked on a book since the vampire academy series!**

**The book is called Obsidian by jennifer l armentrout and if you loike my story, i'm sure you'll enjoy this book!**

**anyway, thank you all for reading and remember, reviews are most welcome.**

**I promise i will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alberta. Al-freaking-berta was now crowding Dimitri and I's once cosy and romantic getaway cabin…. I mean accommodation for some serious and hard work experience training that just happened to have one double be….. pfft yeah right, who was I kidding, it was a love shack! Well it was, until the biggest cock blocker known to the vampire world decided to show up.

Some of you may be wondering why I'm in such a swell mood this morning. Well, it all started last night when my darling Russian mentor decided to completely push the limits of our game and almost blow my brains out with pleasure last night, almost costing me the winning title. Of course that amount of teasing and then having to put up with just knowing you have the presence of that god in the room with you leads to no sleep what so ever. Then to top it off, not only is Alberta showing up to ruin our fun, but she also decided to do so AT 7AM IN THE FREAKING MORNING! I mean seriously, one girl can only go through so much! The only thing bringing out a hint of a smile was watching Dimitri cringe whenever sat down, courtesy of me literally kicking him out of the bed for even trying to touch me while I was trying to sleep. The loud thump and bruised ass served him right for what he did!

At first I thought Alberta coming would be good, as I was clearly losing my game here and she would give me time to strategize. Then I realised she was killing the time Dimitri and I had to relax and have fun around each other before going back to the academy. Plus, it meant we would actually have to do some proper and harder training, which just didn't sit well with me. Oh, and I would now be sharing a bed with a wrinkly old prude… could things get any better! (Pure sarcasm….i swear)

Oh wait, they actually could.

My eyes practically popped out of their sockets and had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the laughter from bubbling out of me as Alberta held up the famous shower scarf, admiring it with appreciation, _"Rose, is this yours? It's absolutely breathtaking."_

I admit, it was a pretty rockin scarf, but I think we may have loved it for two very different reasons.

_"It really is breathtaking isn't it," _I replied. But my eyes were solely fixed on a frozen and rather uncomfortable looking Dimitri, whose face was trying so hard not to show that distant look he now wore and I knew he was remembering what I did with that particular article of clothing. Well, score 1 to Rose for the day, and to think that Alberta helped! I'm starting to think this may not be a bad idea again.

* * *

True to her word, Alberta wasted no time in wanting to see my progress Dimitri had achieved with me, well, if only she knew! I had to push my limits in countless runs, drills and spars to show I was doing well and I hadn't felt this physically exhausted since I was dragged back to the academy of hell and was out of shape. My mood did rise, however, when Alberta suggested we practice with real stakes. Holding the cool, smooth silver in my hand sent exhilaration and adrenaline pumping through my body, making me feel more awake and aware, ready for anything.

I was almost giddy with excitement when Dimitri told me to run at him and place the stake where I would to kill a Strigoi that I was almost bouncing up to him instead of running.

I clenched the stake firmly in my hand to ensure I had a good grip and seconds before reaching him, I moved my arm out holding the stake to touch where I would puncture his heart on the left side of his body. The stake never made contact though as he had caught my wrist with just inches of the stake touching him.

_"You never were one to listen in class were you?"_ he said with an exasperated sigh, before using that wrist to swing me around until my back was placed firmly against his chest, hid hand still clutching my wrist in front of us and locking me to him.

His warm breath on my neck made my whole body tense and suddenly, his hand that was holding my wrist was slowly moving to just under the valley of my breasts, his thumb tracing the inches of skin he touched through the thin fabric of my shirt. My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes began to flutter closed as he moved up between my breasts and pressed gently into a part of my ribcage. I could vaguely make out his Russian accent explaining the proper location to get to the heart with a stake, but all talk was muddled from his touch as my body betrayed me and my head began to fall back onto his chest. Images from last night swam through my mind, increasing the wetness between my legs. Good god I needed to get a grip on myself, I can't possibly lose a game I started. But gods the things this man could do to me.

His quiet laughter broke me out of my spell as he moved away from me only seconds before Alberta opened the door to call him in for a phone call. Thanks heaps Alberta, I thought, leaving me alone and vulnerable with him outside! Supposed to be on my team! Guess its 1 all now.

My grumpy mood had returned as I stomped over and grabbed a water bottle, gulping half of it down in one go. As I looked through the small cabin window, I caught sight of Dimitri on the phone, his posture relaxed and face showing nothing but happiness as he chatted to whoever it was on the other end of the line. I was about to sneak in and hear who it was when Alberta once again chose the wrong time interrupt and called me for another set of drills….Oh joy!

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and I was beyond relieved when night time came. Alberta had cooked up a massive dinner and was now placing a bowl of fruit salad in front of each of us. Although I was sleep deprived, I didn't want to turn and go to bed as I was having too much fun sitting and talking with Alberta and Dimitri. We were having a blast laughing and telling stories of our favourite past times, our points of views on the world and for them, some of their most exciting Strigoi hunts and kills. I hadn't realised until then how much I still had to learn about Dimitri and I was glad to see this side of him.

Picking up a big juicy strawberry, I placed half of it in my mouth and took a slow bite, hoping none of the juices would spill. Too late, a red, sticky trail made its way from the corner of my lips, down my jaw and between the valley of my breasts. I used my tongue to try and wipe away what was on my mouth and while reaching for a napkin to get the rest, my eyes happened to flicker up to Dimitri, his eyes glued to the droplet that has now disappeared down my shirt, his mouth practically watering and from the way his was sitting, a pretty big tent in his pants. I smirked at him as I began to slowly wipe and clean the trail, proud at how my messy eating had gained me an extra point.

_"This isn't over Roza…"_ I heard him whisper and as I lifted my eyes to meet his confident stare, his phone began to beep and he was out the door talking happily too someone for the second time that day.

I had just finished cleaning myself up when Alberta returned from the bathroom, god I was so engrossed in Dimitri now I didn't even realise when she left the room.

_"Ahhh, I see Tasha's calling again."_

I went rigid in my seat at the mention of that insect that got easily under my skin.

_"What do you mean?"_ I asked in what hopefully sounded like a I'm-just-curious-and-so-not-jealous kind of way.

_"Oh he hasn't told you, she offered him a job to be her Guardian and well, we all know what will happen out of that if he says yes. She's rather fond of him and they do work well together."_

Ice sliced through my veins at her words. It couldn't be true, could it? I mean, he would have told me right? What about this past week?

And then it clicked, looking back, I analysed how different the looks he gave her were to the ones he gave me, to how he was looking right now on the phone with her. With her he was himself, happy and not having to worry about a thing. With me, it was always in secret and now I realised, all just a game. Was I really that foolish to think it could ever be more; it wasn't just about who could get the other to sleep with them? I was so numb I didn't even remember how I was dressed and ready for bed until i was under the covers. I wanted to scream and cry and hit something so badly my throat felt so tight I could choke. But I had to hold it together until we got back to the academy and in the morning, I was going to use a very risky excuse to make sure we were there by that night. Because one thing I knew right now, I had to get away from Dimitri.

* * *

**i know i do this heaps, but i'm really sorry for taking so long updating!**

**thanks for all your reviews and remember to keep them coming as they are what encourage me to write.**

**this chapters a little different, as will be the next one, so i hope you like them and trust me with how the story is going to play out...the ending will be worth it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all,

So I know its been a very longgggg time coming, but I am happy to present the final chapter of The Game of Temptation.

Please R&R and let me know if you picked who won ;)

xx

* * *

A party. Out of all the genius ideas that pop into the great mind of Rose Hathaway, I come up with a party.

After my sudden realization towards Dimitri and knowing I needed to get away from him and this cabin, I went into full drama mode, franticly calling out that something was wrong with Lissa through the bond and that I needed to get to her right away.

_"She's stressed and its making me uneasy and please, please Alberta we have to go right away."_

_"Oh my, of course dear. Dimitri, as my car is mostly packed I'm taking Rose back with me now. You pack up everything here and meet us back at the academy."_

Bless Alberta, bless her to the God above. Dimitri however, just gave me a curious and unsure look as I made my way to Alberta's car.

Slyly pulling out my phone, I decided to send Lissa a heads up on what to expect when we arrived back.

**Liss,**

**Need your help.**

**Had to get out of there, said you were stressed and needed me…..hope your up for being a hostess as your planning a party.**

**Will explain more when get back**

**Rose xx**

Her response back was quick and I sighed in relief, I knew she'd always have my back.

**Sure thing, I'm always up for some socializing!**

**I have just the plan!**

* * *

As we pulled up to the school's from door, I played my part of making a big deal to get out of the car and to Lissa, who was luckily playing her part and already running out the door to me.

She flung her arms around me as she wailed to Alberta

_"Oh thank god you brought her back. I was getting so stressed and all the pressure of the party was getting to me. I just kept wishing you were here to talk to and help me, it felt like the darkness was creeping in again and I wasn't even using spirit."_

_"Wait a minute,"_ Alberta interrupted with a puzzled look. _"This is all over a party."_

_"Not just a party, a charity ball to raise money for those in need this coming Christmas."_ Lissa replied.

Wow. She had come up with all that in the time it took me to get back to the school and I bet she had even started the planning for the party, I mean ball, already.

I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh as Lissa dragged me away, calling out to a still very puzzled looking Aberta about how much needed to be done and that we had to get to it immediately.

The moment we entered Lissa's room however, I was bombarded with questions about what happened and why I needed an excuse to get home so quickly.

Taking a deep breath, I started from the beginning and told her everything that had happened between Dimitri and I in the last week and the conclusion I had come to earlier.

Her face became apologetic and regretful and I knew she was about to hand me some bad news.

_"I'm so sorry Rose, I had no idea Tasha liked him, so when I was in a rush sending out the message about the Charity ball, I told Christian to make sure he invited Tasha."_

I felt my heart crumble a little more but made sure to put on a brave face for Lissa, _"Its fine, honestly. If she makes him happy and can obviously give him what he wants, who am I to stand in the way. Besides, you know me and fancy things, we don't mix well. I'll probably just stay in and have a Fast and Furious marathon in honour of Paul Walker…..such a sad shame, all that sexiness and talent gone."_

_"Oh I don't think so. You got me into this, so you'll be there. I already know the perfect dress for you! Now it'll be in 2 days, everybody from the council has already been invited and preparations are well underway so all we really have to do is make sure you are looking fabulous for all those single men to drool over."_

I forced a smile and excitement. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but in all honestly, I didn't want to dress up and have to look good. There was only one man I wanted drooling over me and his heart was already taken.

* * *

Everybody was buzzing about the upcoming ball and finding the perfect outfit, but me, I had another mission on my mind and that was staying the hell away from Dimitri Belikov.

I had already found myself behind a dumpster, dashing into the girls toilets twice, swuezzing behind an open door and then finally under Lissa's bed to hide from him.

_"Well if you do see Rose, please tell her we have training tomorrow at the normal time."_

_"Of course Gaurdian Belikov."_ Lissa replied smoothly

I watched as his feet turned to walk away before stopping, _"This ball Princess, has it been planned for a while."_

_"Oh yes,"_ Lissa stammered. _"But with all the last minute planning it all became a bit much, I guess I may have overreacted needing Rose but well…"_

_"Hmmm,"_ Dimitri sighed._ "Its just funny how I never heard of it until I was asked to attend when I returned."_

I froze up at the knowing tone he gave Lissa and as I watched him leave, I knew that he was on to us and there was no way I could go to that training.

* * *

I knew that sending Dimitri a message that I was sick would not get me out of training as I was attending the ball and he certainly wouldn't agree to letting me have it off so I could get ready as I would have 4 hours after training to do so.

Bu there was no way I could go into that gym and face him after everything, after knowing all he thought of me was a bit of fun before he was given a golden opportunity at a great life. That, and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him, not just because I had finally realised I was in love with him, but keeping all my anger and sexual frustration pent up was bound to end badly if left alone with him.

So I went to the one place I knew for a fact he, or anyone else for that matter, would not coming looking for me when I skipped training, the cooking classrooms.

Christian was bust getting ingredients and utensils out of different cupboards and his face when I asked if I could help was priceless. I could tell he knew something was up with me lately with my downer mood even though there was a massive excuse to get dressed up and party coming up, so I guess he took pity on me and said yes.

Although he kept an annoyingly watchful eye on me even though I had the simplest tasks to do, I found myself enjoying myself with Christian as we mucked around and talked about silly things. I could see why Lissa was so in love with him and although we bickered a times, I was glad she had someone like him.

I was midway sifting flour when the door to the room slammed open and a very pissed Russian came storming our way.

My first response was to stiffen and panic, but then I told myself I couldn't let him get to me. After all, he could be leaving with Tasha any day now, so what did I have to care.

_"You were supposed to be at training half an hour ago and don't say you didn't get the message when I know Lissa would have given it to you."_

He stood in front of our workbench with his hands crossed and a very unimpressed face, but I couldn't bring myself to be intimidated.

_"I know, but Christian here really needed my help with his soufflés, and you know how hard they can be. I didn't want him getting a bad grade or any….."_

I was interrupted by a now very pissed off face coming closer to mine, _"I don't care about soufflé's and Christians a far better cook without your help. Now get into the gym for training or you'll be running laps instead of attending the ball."_

My anger flared and I didn't even know my hand was moving when it dumped a handful of flour onto Dimitri's head, then trailing it down his face to leave atrial behind.

I was sure Christian and I were wearing the same wide eyes, open mouthed looks at what I'd just done, but before I could even speak, an egg came crashing on my head and I declared a food war.

Food was going everywhere as the other kids in the room joined in and I found myself laughing with Dimitri and the others at the childish fun we were having.

I distinctly heard Christian sigh and mumble something about his poor soufflé's before manoeuvring his way out of the room without getting a thing on him and that's when I found myself being pulled to the ground by Dimitri and a handful of flour in my face.

As we tackled each other on the ground, laughing and trying to stop the other from throwing more food, I somehow found myself gazing into his eyes as I hovered over him.

The laughter faded from the both of us and I saw confusion and hurt in his eyes and couldn't bare it anymore. I pushed myself up and away from him, flying out the door like there was no tomorrow.

And that's how I found myself sitting on my bed hours away from the ball with a rampaging Lissa covered in flour, egg and god only knows what else.

I could tell that Lissa was excited for the event, so I put my heartache aside and followed her instructions do get ready, though I knew i couldn't help but do it all half-heartedly.

After showering, Lissa put some product in my hair that made my natural ringlets look perfect and after doing a quick make-up job, I exited the bathroom to see Lissa holding up the most breathtaking dress I'd ever seen.

It was a floor length dress with a tight bodice that flowed from just under my rib cage. The dress was a deep purple with black lace over the top and suited me perfectly.

Taking one look in the mirror, I was speechless at my reflection and felt the first spark of excitement for tonight. I could do this. I could have fun and socialise and be there for my friend.

* * *

Entering the Hall, I couldn't believe my eyes at the transformation that had taken place within a couple of days and in such short notice!

With my head help high and a smile that didn't feel as forced as I thought, I made my way through the crowd, socializing with my fellow classmates and having a good time.

I spotted Lissa and Christian talking one of the royal families and couldn't help but feel a swell of emotion at how happy and proud she looked, se was obviously having a successful night and getting some very generous offers.

My eyes drifted off to a couple standing not far from them in the corner, their bodies leaned close to one another as they whispered and laughed with each other. A new, ugly swell of emotion took over inside me and I clenched my glass tightly in my hand. Dimitri and Tasha were the picture of perfection and I was about ready to march over there and rip the hair from that pretty little scared face of hers.

_"Rose, I can practically feel your hatred from here. Calm down and meet me in the guest room across the hall in 5 minutes."_ Lissa's voice rang in my head.

Grateful for an excuse to tear my eyes away from them, I headed to the guest room to wait for Lissa.

After entering, I made my way to the open window by the bed and concentrated on my breathing.

The door opened behind me and I turned, expecting to see my best friend but instead, the last person I wanted to see.

_"SERIOUSLY!"_ I screeched,_ "For the love of sexy aliens with cookies anywhere can't I catch a break."_

Dimitri gave me confused look before answering in a calm voice, _"I'm sorry, I was meant to be meeting Princess Dragomire here."_

_"Oh that's funny, so was I,"_ I replied angrily and the next thing we heard was the sound of the door locking…yep, it was official, I was going to kill my best friend!

We stared t each other uncomfortable for what felt like forever before Dimitri finally broke the silence,_ "You've been ignoring me ever since we got back and I know the party was not the real reason you had to leave, what going on Roza."_  
The use of my nickname made me cringe and I lost my control on my anger, _"Don't call me that! And don't pretend like you care when you're about to run off happily with Tasha."_  
_"Yep, that's right,"_ I continued at his shocked expression, _"I know all about you plans after you got bored with our game."_

I hadn't even realised Dimitri had moved closer to me and that tears were brimming my eyes, but I couldn't stop my rant.

_"You just thought you could have some fun with me and I'd get over it, but I you know what, I don't think I can…"_

_"I'm not going anywhere with Tasha, and it wasn't a game for me…."_ Dimitri was yelling over me.

Too engrossed in our arguments and trying to make the other listen, we didn't even realize where we were each heading until we both blurted out, rather loudly as we were still yelling I might add, at the same time,_ "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

Time froze and I all I could see was Dimitri and all I could hear was our heavy breathing as what we'd just admitted played in my head over and over again. And then we were drawn together. Meeting halfway as our lips crashed together.

Of all this kisses we'd shared, this was one for the books. It held everything we felt for each, all the longing and love and passion and it was enough to make my head spin.

Dimitri's suit jacket was off in a flash and he broke the kiss as his hands travelled to my back where the zipper of the dress was. His eyes bored into mine, asking me if this was ok and I knew the moment he began to drag the zip down he saw the answer in my eyes.

Our lips were attacking each other's again as he made work on the zip and me on the buttons of his shirt and it wasn't long until we were on the bed with nothing but the thin layer of out underwear separating us.

As he pressed his body against mine, it was like my soul come alive and my whole body was ablaze.  
our bodies fit together perfectly and moved in perfect sync.  
I could tell that this was different, this wasn't game, this was real and instead of the urgency and teasing, we we're taking our time and all I could feel was love.

As he trailed kissed down my chest, he ran his hands up the inside of my arms before entwining our fingers and grinding himself against me. My back arched and I moaned, clasping our hands tighter and hoping to god he hurried up now and got inside me before I exploded.

I took control and freed my hands, looping my finger inside his boxers and dragging them down slowly until they were discarded somewhere I didn't care. The hunger that grew in Dimitri's eyes as I looked from under him expecting me had my panties off in record time and then….and then I was high up in the clouds, seeing stars and feeling sensations I never thought possible as he thrust in and out.

He took me to a whole new level of pleasure and I found my toes curling, back arching and head thrown back as I tightened around him.

I could feel the muscles of his shoulders where I gripped him tightly begin to lock up and suddenly, we were both spiralling out of control as we reached our climax, giving one final kiss that said it all.

I lay plastered to Dimitri's chest as we regained our breath and came down from our high. His hand was lazily trailing up and down my back and I couldn't help but feel the happiest I'd ever been.

_"I don't ever want you to think you don't mean anything to me Roza. I could never accept Tasha's offer when my heart belongs to you."_

I leaned up to look at him and the sweetest smile was on his face as he looked back at me lovingly.  
I gave him a lingering kiss, _"I love you too Comrade."_

_"But you must admit Roza, I did win."_

That had me sitting up and looking at him in astonishment. _"Oh I don't think so buddy, you were the one who gave in and said you loved me first!"_

_"What, it was you! And you kissed me first!"_

Another argument broke out as we sat naked in the bed, but it was cut short by a knock at the doore and note slipped underneath the crack at the bottom.

With a confused look at Dimitri, I gathered up the sheet and made my way to the note, opening it up, I gaped at what I found.

_I think you'll find that it was neither of you who one this game._  
_After all, I was the one who got you both in this room to confess you love and give in to temptation._  
_So I, Lissa Dragomire, beat you both at the game._

_I WIN!_

_`Lissa_

I was shocked as I stared at the letter and softly heard Dimitri chuckle behind me.

_"That sneaky little B***h!"_


End file.
